


Aleinn um Jolin

by KhrisKelley



Series: SportaRobbie Drabbles [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really the only "mature" thing about this work is it drops the f-bomb a few times, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8931682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhrisKelley/pseuds/KhrisKelley
Summary: Robbie wants to ruin the Christmas celebration, but Sportacus talks him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First SportaRobbie/LazyTown fic, un-beta'd. Based off of the song "Aleinn um Jolin", from the audio play "Jol i Latabae".

    Robbie Rotten paced around his underground bunker, bitterly gathering the things he needed for his plan. "This will show them not to invite me," he muttered under his breath. He stopped short and shook his head. "Not that I _wanted_ to go, anyway. It's just the principal of the thing. Yeah."

    

    The town hadn't even _held_ an official holiday celebration in _years_ until that blasted Sporta-kook showed up and talked them all into "spending time together for the holiday season". How sickeningly cute. Blegh. Fuck them, anyway.

    

    He continued gathering. Eggs, toilet paper, a fire extinguisher, and a snow shovel. That should do it. He put it all in a bag and stormed out, forgetting to put on a disguise or even a coat in his hurry.

 

    He felt the cold air seeping its way through his clothes and wished he'd thought to grab a jacket. No matter. He'd get warm destroying the town tree.

    

    Robbie made it to the tree in the middle of town square and paused. He could hear the sounds of celebration coming from town hall and see the lights coming from practically every surface, as overly cheery as the local superhero. He tried to see inside town hall. There was that blasted pushover mayor, the pink-haired one, and Stimpy, probably whining about how the whole thing was " _miiiine"_. Blah.

    

    As he began setting up to destroy the tree, he didn't notice the town hall door open or a figure clad in blue step out. "This will be perfect! Happy holidays, everyone!"

    

    "Robbie?"

    

    Robbie's eyes widened and his head snapped up. There he was, the blue menace himself, staring at Robbie with those too-kind eyes of his. "What?" Robbie growled in return.

    

    "What are you doing out here?" he asked gently. If Robbie hadn't known any better, he'd have sworn Sporta-fuck looked, of all things, _concerned_.

    

    "What a stupid question," he muttered under his breath before answering, "M-making a C-christmas P-p-pie, what do you th-think?"

    

    "Robbie, you're shaking. And you don't have a coat." Sportacus began walking slowly toward Robbie.    

 

    As he prayed the fucking ass wouldn't get any closer, he yelled back, "S-s-so? What does it m-matter to y-y-you??" He folded his arms, hoping he looked more defiant than cold.

    

    "It matters a lot to me. You could get seriously sick." There it was again, that damn concern in his voice.    

   

    " ** _STAY AWAY FROM ME!!_** " Robbie yelled, stopping the elf in his tracks.

    

    Sportacus extended his hands, as if trying to calm a frightened dog. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

    

    Robbie wasn't stupid. You let these elves get an inch and they'll own you for the rest of their miserable lives. "You d-d-don't sc-care m-me! I just don't want you close to me, is all."

    

    "Alright, Robbie. I'm staying right here." Sportacus's cheeks were rosy and his hair, what little was peeking out of the hood of his parka, was tousled.

    

    Robbie wondered for a split second if his pointed ears were red, too. He shook his head. What did he care how Sportacus looked? It's not like he was attractive or anything. Robbie thought about running his hands through that hair. He shook his head harder. No. Fuck that. Fuck him. Fuck all of this. "F-f-fuck you! You don't s-scare m-m-me!! I won't f-f-fall for your p-phony k-k-kindness, you h-hear m-me? **_I won't!!!"_**  


    

    Sportacus jerked back, visibly hurt and confused. "I... I'm sorry, Robbie. I just want to help you."

    

    "N-n-no you don't! You just want to h-hurt me! I-i'm not s-stupid!!"    

    

    The hurt in Sportacus' eyes turned to sadness, and Robbie could see tears in his eyes even from this distance. "Oh, Robbie, no. I'm sorry for giving you that impression, for making you feel like I didn't care."    

    

    Robbie hung his head. He wasn't made of stone, dammit. "N-n-no. You d-didn't. Y-you haven't. You've b-been n-n-nothing but sick-ckeningly _n-nice_ to me from the m-m-moment you g-got here." Robbie wondered for a second if all that kindness had been.. genuine. No. No way, never. "Kindness" from these fucking elves was nothing more than a smokescreen for cruelty. Once you trusted them...

    

    Sportacus looked confused. "Then why do you want to get rid of me?"

    

    Robbie opened his mouth, but said nothing. There were a _lot_ of reasons, but he doubted that Sporta-pure would understand any of them. "B-because... bec-cause... because I just want everything to be quiet and lazy and..." That wasn't the real reason. "...I don't want things to go wrong all over again!!" There. He said it.

    

    Sportacus started walking closer again, and this time Robbie said nothing. He couldn't say anything. Robbie's shoulders were shaking, but he didn't realize he was crying until Sportacus offered him his handkerchief. He snatched it from the elf's hand and angrily blew his nose.

    

    "Is that better?"

       

    Robbie growled at him, but didn't have it in him to actually be angry with Sporta-loony. "Y-yes," he said begrudgingly.

    

    Sportacus gave him a small smile. "How about we go inside, where it's warm? There's hot chocolate and some eggnog for the adults."    

 

    Robbie snorted a laugh at the thought of Sportacus drinking. "I w-wasn't inv-vited."

    

    "What? Why not?"    

 

    "They don't like me, that's why not. They never have and they never will."

    

    "Well, I like you."    

 

    He's lying. But Robbie was curious anyway. "What?  _Why_?"

    

    Sportacus blushed beet-red, looked at the ground, and muttered, "Because you're cute and funny and I think you're a good person at heart."

    

    Robbie's eyes widened and he started at Sportacus. "Yeah, well... I... Ilikeyoutoo." There it was, out in the open. As much as his brain screamed not to trust anybody,  _especially_   Sporta-dingus, he couldn't help feeling an attraction, even affection, for the man. Getting rid of him wasn't working, so Robbie figured he may as well have his heart smashed again just to get these feelings out.

    

    Now it was Sportacus's turn to be surprised. "But.. I thought you hated me and wanted me gone."    

 

    "Well... yes... and no... it's complicated, alright?"

    

    Sportacus chuckled. "Alright. Well, now that we both know we like each other, maybe we can be... friends?"    

 

     _And maybe more?_ "Sure. Yeah. Alright. Fine. Friends."

    

    Sportacus extended his mittened hand, and Robbie took it. He even let Sportacus put an arm around him, something he thought he would _never_ do. "Now, let's get you someplace warm." Robbie nodded.

    

    Suddenly, the door burst open and out came Stephanie in a pink (was it ever any other color?) parka, apparently looking for Sportacus. Seeing the two of them, she stopped short. Confusion was written all over her face. "Robbie Rotten?? What are you two _doing_???"

    

    Robbie tried to pull away and look tough, but Sportacus wouldn't let him. "We're coming back inside," the elf said, looking at Robbie for approval.

    

    Robbie nodded. "Yeah... If you want me, that is."

    

    Stephanie replied, "Well, sure we want you, I guess, as long as you don't tip over the punch bowl or something."

    

     _She guessed._ Robbie looked at his pile of supplies. "No, I won't do anything like that."    

    

    Stephanie still looked confused about why Sportacus had an arm around Robbie's waist, but she said nothing. Thank god.

    

    "We'll be right in, Stephanie, as soon as we finish talking," Sportacus said.

    

    "Okay!" Stephanie turned and went back inside.

    

    Robbie broke free of Sportacus' embrace and glared at the shorter man. "I have a reputation to uphold!"

    

    Sportacus grabbed both of Robbie's hands and said "Well, you may just have to make a new one, especially if we're going to make this work."

    

    Robbie blushed. "Fine. But no kissy stuff in front of the children."

    

    Sportacus laughed, and Robbie thought it was the best sound he'd ever heard. "Fair enough, Mr. Tough-guy. But we aren't in front of the children now, are we?"

    

    At that, Robbie cracked a smile. The smile faded as he saw what Sportacus meant. "No! No, I'm not ready. Hug me all you like, but don't you dare put your lips to mine!"

 

    Sportacus nodded, apparently understanding without any further explanation. Warm-hearted, too-nice son of a bitch. "Can I hug you then?"

    

    "Alright, fine. Go ahead." As they hugged, Robbie found himself giving into the sensation and even  _liking_ it. They held each other for a long time before Robbie broke the hug and asked, "Now where is that hot chocolate? I'm cold."

    

    Sportacus laughed again and led Robbie by the hand into the warmth of town hall. Robbie thought that maybe this wouldn't be a terrible Christmas, after all. And maybe, just maybe, things might get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos & let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
